undercroftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tuggy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Undercroft Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Just telling you. You are not the owner of this Wiki. Wikia is the owner and the whole point of a Wiki is that everyone can edit and everyone is Equal in editing. And you don't have power over what goes on upon this wiki. Sure you can decide what tools people have and stuff like that but you are not a Owner. You are a bureaucrat. Sorry about sounding like this. But that is one thing that I don't like seeing when I come upon a wiki. It makes the role of bureaucrat seem like it is the final say on the Wiki when really it is just someone with more tools than everyone else, but the on a Wiki every editor is equal. SaradominO_o (talk) 04:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Beat me Hey man, you beat me to the punch. I was trying to make this wiki and then it said it was already made.lol. i made a makeshift picture to use till i had ininspiration. ah well. I hope i can become a prime editor of your wiki eventually. 22:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC)